Moving On
by WeasleySeeker
Summary: Rose and Scorpius name their baby boy, hoping that he will never have to experience the grief and anguish caused by the Second Wizarding War.


I sighed contentedly as we walked out of St Mungo's and into the bustle of Muggle London, hand in hand.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, really," I answered.

"You liar," Scorpius accused. "You've just been told that you are half way along to giving birth to a healthy baby boy, and you tell me you're thinking nothing?"

"Ok, I was lying," I admitted. "What I was actually thinking is that I wish we were having a girl, so that they could be less like you," I teased.

"Hey!" said Scorp, in mock indignation. "Well then, I'll tell you what I was thinking: that I wish I'd married someone less ugly, so I could display my son in public without being ashamed of him!"

"Oi, that was uncalled for!"

"_Merlin_, you started it!"

We'd reached the train station - I didn't like Apparating at the best of times, and it was even worse when I was pregnant. I stifled a laugh at Scorp battling with the ticket machine, and we joined hands again when he finally worked it out.

"Do you want to know what I was really thinking?" I asked.

"No. Ok, yes, I do."

"I was thinking... if we know we're having a baby boy, why not think of a name for him?" We were on the train now - it was very busy, but somebody had stood up to give me a seat, and Scorp managed to bag the one next to me. Oh how I loved being pregnant. Sometimes.

"Why now?" demanded Scorp. "We've got 20 weeks, that's _ages_!"

"Not really," I argued, "it's half way through the pregnancy! And how do you know the baby won't come early?"

"True," he agreed. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to decide now, partly because it's not much fun arguing with a hormonal pregnant woman."

"Shut up!"

"_Merlin_, sorry, sorry, but it's true."

"You say Merlin far too much," I told him.

"Sorry. Hey, Merlin's quite a nice name, why don't we call him that? Or how about Salazar, that's my father's favourite."

"Scorpius!" I moaned. "You're not taking this seriously. Stop being stupid!"

"Ok, we can name the baby," said Scorpius, "on one condition. We can't tell anyone until he's born - it's so annoying when people go up to pregnant women and go 'So how's Derek today?' He's not born yet!"

"Derek?" I exclaimed. "You don't think I would call my baby _Derek_? I can't think of anything worse."

"Oh, I don't know..." began Scorpius.

"We are NOT calling our baby Derek, and that's final," I declared.

"Ok, ok," he said, rolling his eyes. "It was just an example, anyway! Fine then, what names _do_ you like?"

"Harvey," I said. "I've always loved that name."

"You have GOT to be joking," said Scorpius, to my dismay. "What do you think my mother would say to that? I mean, she may be reformed and all that, but she comes from an ancient pure-blood family - I can't just go up to her and say, 'Mother, we're naming our son Harvey.' I mean, can you _imagine_ her reaction?"

"What's wrong with the name Harvey?" I asked indignantly.

"Far too _modern_. And common," said Scorpius.

"Ok, but we're NOT calling it Scorpius, or_ Hyperion_. I mean, _Hyperion_. What kind of a name is THAT?" I demanded. I knew that Scorpius hated his middle name.

"Says the girl who has _Nymphadora_ as her middle name," Scorpius countered.

"True," I conceded. "But you can blame Andromeda for that, my parents think it's a ridiculous name too."

"Well then, why did they give it to you?"

"_Scorpius!_ You know why! Tonks died in the war!"

"I know _that_," he said, rolling his eyes. "_Merlin_, I forgot you can't make jokes around pregnant women."

"You can make jokes, just not insensitive ones," I reprimanded him.

"Ok, sorry. So not Harvey, not Scorpius, not Hyperion - I agree, it's a stupid name, you wouldn't believe how much ridicule I had to endure when it got read out at the wedding - not Nymphadora -"

"Scorpius!" I laughed. "We're having a _boy_!"

"I know. Just because I'm not a genius like you doesn't mean I'm stupid. I was just leading on to my next point - do you want to name him after someone?"

I considered this. I knew it would be a huge honour to have someone named after you, just as it was fascinating to be named after someone - I loved hearing stories about Tonks, and I knew that my cousins loved to hear about their namesakes. But something told me not to.

"It's a lovely idea, but no. I think I want our baby to have his own name, that just belongs to him. You know, after the war everyone went crazy, especially in our family, and named their children after war heroes, but I think we need to move on from the war. You know, Fred is twenty-five now, but I still see that tiny hint of sadness in his father's eyes every time he says his name. I don't want that for our child."

"No, I didn't think so," Scorpius agreed, sadly. "The war was over long before we were born, and if we name our child after someone who fought in it, that drags it out even further. I don't want him to have that in his life."

"I knew you would understand."

So what other names do you like?" he asked.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"I've got one," said Scorpius. "I don't know if you'll like it, though."

"Try me."

"Ok. How about Reuben?" he asked.

Reuben. It was perfect. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"What's the matter?" asked Scorp in alarm. "We don't have to name him Reuben, we can choose another name if you want! I didn't think you'd like it."

"No, Scorp, you've got it wrong. It's perfect."

"Really?" he asked, his face lighting up.

"Really." I nuzzled against him, resting my head on his shoulder in the hope of being able to sleep through the rest of the long train journey. Lovingly, he wrapped one arm around my waist and massaged my bump with the other.

"I love you, Rose Malfoy."

"I love you too, Scorpius _Hyperion_ Malfoy."

"Shut up!"

* * *

**A/N: So that's it, I hope you liked it! Drop me a review and tell me what you think, I can't tell you how much I would appreciate it.**

**This was written for selenehekate's Birth of a Name Challenge on the HPFC forum, which is an excellent challenge btw, you should all give it a shot!**


End file.
